About Production
About Production: 2nd Intermediate Merchant Commerce Specialists Lecture This course takes place at the Syracuse Commerce, Academy Production is the economic activity which gives birth to assets, which means, the processing of raw ingredients to turn them into different items. To produce certain items, you need to have the production skill required for that item and a recipe book containing the recipe for that item. You also need the raw ingredients to produce that item. (Typed as it was presented during the lecture) *''For example, if you have a recipe book that tells you how to shear an animal and''' you have a sheep''' on your ship you can shear the sheep '''and produce wool for weaving if you have a '''sewing kit. This is how production works. Be careful, because 'you cannot' use a sheep that you have sheared for meat or anything like that. Details of Production: There are 5 types *Cooking *Handicrafts *Casting *Sewing *Storage ''Go to the Commerce Course Instructor (The Merchant Course Instructor) The Commerce Course Instructor Next is what could be called the "blue chip" of Merchants, the explaination of Production listen carefully. The Instructor is here. Details of Production: There are 5 types *Cooking Skill **mainly used to process foods to cook. **Make Boiled Eggs... from eggs & salt **Make Ham & Cheese Saute... from ham, cheese & lard **You can then deliver the foods that you made. **But if you keep the foods, you can eat them to restore your vigor. **There are foods that the effect of curing scurvy & fatigue. **Elaborate cooking has effects even for members of an entire fleet. *Handicrafts Skill **Lets you make a variety of things **Making Alcohol from Wheat & Dried Grapes **making various Seasonings from Olives and Sugarcane **If your Rank in this Skill becomes high, you can cut Minerals and make Precious Stones **Wooden Extra Armouring, the Figurehead for the prow of a ship can also be made with this Skill. *Casting Skill **Making Metals from Ore and making Guns and Armour. **If your Rank in this Skill becomes high, you can make strong Cannons, Weapons, & Armour *Sewing Skill **Lets you make cloth from Fibre, and Hats & Clothes **A Skill a Fashionista cannot do without **Studded Sails can also be made **If your Skill in this becomes high, Stunning Dresses & clothes of Priest cn be made. **High performance Sails, which will be useful while sailing *Storage **Storage is also a Production Skill **Curing fresh Fish into Fish Meat for ease of Storage. **Turning Nuts into Dried Fruits **If your Skill Rank becomes high, you can make Tribute Items, which will cause Enemy Ships to pass you by. **Tho the ingredients for Tribute Items are luxury goods, so for the time being, I doubt you will be making them. You cannot do it just by aquiring the Production Skills. For the Production Skills, Ingredients and Recipe books are necessary. Go and make at least 1 cargo slot available, the instructor will be giving you an ingredient. After you have worked on your ship and made a space available, return to Instructor. Obtained Sardine ''from the instructor'' When this lecture is over and you report to the Instructor, you will recieve "Art of Fisherman - Method of Preservation" as a reward. This is a recipe book for a storage skill. It describes a method of storing fish that you catch so they will last longer. When you open the book you will find several different recipes inside. Find the page labeled "Processing Sardines". This page describes how to handle and prepare sardines. If you have a Storage skill, you should try it out. If you want to raise your Production Skills, you have to use that skill to produce things over and over again for practice. Using Production effectively to your advantage is key to becoming a World Class Merchant. Do your best, I'm expection great things from you. So that's the end of the lecture on Production. : This Skill can be used on land or at sea. To "open the recipe book".. select "'use item'" in the upper right side of the screen, click on the book, produce the items (if you meet all the requirements). Be sure you have "storage slots" available on your ship. You should have recieved "Storage Skill" during your "Beginners Merchant Course". If the number is in '''red', that indicates the Production Skill level needed.. to produce that item.'' Reported quest results to the Merchant Course Instructor in Syracuse Obtain Reward 3000D Earned 400 Trade Experience Trade is now Level 8 Gained 20 Trade Fame Obtained "Art of Fisherman - Method of Preservation" Take your next "Contract" '' ''Lore 05:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Lore Completed Category:Guides